RealMax
Armando "Max" Trujillo Gonzalez Snegireff Jr. III, otherwise known by his friends and companions as RealMax, or Max, is a blue emperor penguin, who is a young adventurer, and one of the youngest PASCAR drivers, plus an EQF, BoF and an EPF agent. He started to draw as a young chick, leading him to be one of the most famous young artists around, and also a one-time movie maker since he loves movies and wanted to make one. He currently lives in Inland, Eastshield. Background Armando hatched in April 14th, 1997, in his parents' igloo, and was a very happy chick. Every day, he got to know about many things. He lived in Everton, Trans-Antarctica, for most of his life. He got his first two puffles named Gordo and Nieve (meaning "Fat" and "Snow" in Caltexican Castillan), when he was six, and lived and played with them. As he grew older (which "was cool", in his words), he got to work with his father, who worked at a pole barn company and went to his mother's parent's farm, to feed their animals. School years He also had to deal with school, which he absolutely hated, but had good friends. In 4th grade, he would be good, but a mostly average student, getting A's, B's, C's and even D's. In middle and high school years, he joined the school's band as a way to express music and joy, since he did, in fact, love music so much, he wanted to make his own band. He, however, quickly forgot about this though. The instrument of choice and his all-time favorite is none other than the Trombone. he purchased a Trombone for only 900 coins, off of his local music shop. Speaking of instruments, in his igloo, he has an array of brass, woodwind and percussion instruments, as well as many band instruments like guitars and today's version of the drum. Teenage years When he is not in school, he goes to his friend's igloos and play video games, and return home. He also likes to go to walking trails, admiring the beauty of Antarctica's wilderness. Joining the EPF Max somehow got an invitation from an unknown penguin to join the EPF in his mailbox and gave it go. He passed the test and is part of the EPF. He has met several agents who are now some of his friends, like Rogue Tvarkov, Penquino, and whatnot. He has been on some quests, and is by, in all stats, successful. Joining the EQF Similar to the EPF process, he, and we mean, somehow, he found the one and only stupid Kektus, waddling, and passed the EQF headquarters, and soon, he gave it a go like the EPF. He passed, and met agents there too, like Topkek von Kek, Puffles, DJ Kennington and Palais, including the head leader, Quackerpingu. He joins in many adventures but is more of an officer within the EQF. PASCAR Career In 2016, he actually drove the No. 28 SuperSport Motorsports Pengvrolet for the Truck series and won five of the races and came in 5th in point positions. In 2017 he drove the No. 59 Pengyota for Comet dodger Racing and only won two races. In 2018, Rookie-Win Racing offered him a ride in the No. 94 Pord car and Max agreed to. Has ha snot won any races though, but did win Rookie Award of 2018. Involvement As with most other penguins, he joined in many conflicts and events. He made a movie named "AUTISM COP". As a Fourth Wall Breaker Like any penguin obsessed with the Fourth Wall, he is one of them, as a type VI (by mistake). He has broken the fourth wall multiple times and joined the BoF afterwards quite recently. The Mighty BoF Like a friend of his, he found the BoF, and, thanks to one of Benny's boring days, Max was approved of joining the BoF immediately, because of Benny mashing the "Approved" button. Even though he did it by mistake, but nevertheless, Benny knew Max was a good penguin, and let him join. He currently serves as a servant of one of his friend, and currently works in the Department of Cryptids, saying that even some of the mythical ones, if you say, could even break the fourth wall. But overall, he still works in the BoF. Careers He had many careers and jobs in the past. Like mentioned, when he moved to SPC, he worked at a Pizza 7. One of his current careers in PASCAR (as mentioned above), in which he currently drives the no. 94 Pord Pengvrolet for Rush Fence Racing. Category:Doods Category:RealMax's Articles Category:Dank Category:Characters